shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:The Masked Warrior of Sarabanto! Renegade Vs Justice!/@comment-4080028-20131110222610
Another fun chapter, 13th! Definitely worth the wait to see more from the Obsidian crew again. Not sure what to say other than giving you a pat on the back, and perhaps making note that I think I saw at least one spelling mistake. I loved getting to see everyone again, from Jessica's... Well, actually, it's felt so long since I read an Obsidian Voyage chapter, that I may have forgotten the major points of her character over time. She came off as reasonable and more mentally sound than her crewmates, so I guess there's that. George and Byrn still felt like the cool tough guys of the crew to me, which I enjoyed (think something similar to Zoro and Sanji.) And of course, Livingstone was as fun to see in action as ever. Albeit, Dimitri's condition got me worried, and while I know you're nowhere near killing off your lead character, it's still troubling to see a character I've grown to enjoy end up in such a situation. I believe the only character that could match Livingstone's wild antics in the silly department would be Caspian right now; given his failed intimidation ploy and his immense shock when George agreed to his terms. lol I'm not entirely sure if it was intentional on your part or not, but seeing him nearly flip his lid over Dimitri's condition amused me too. Rokku's awfully... bizarre, intriguing and interesting, to say the least. The nose on his mask, his use of projectiles and his desire to deter any pirates from the island instantly brought Usopp to my mind, so I had already begun making assumptions that he would join the crew. Funny how the brain works like that... Anyway, because of his first assault involving arrows, I certainly wasn't expecting him to be as agile and strong as he was, not to mention his swordsmanship. To be able to have George acknowledge his skills really says something to me. Though while I'm on the subject, something about him feels familiar to me. I think you discussed this chapter almost a year ago on the chat; something about Rokku's true identity and how you'd pull this story arc together. I won't say more than that, as I'd hate to leave spoilers in the comment section, but if my instincts are as accurate as always, I think I sense a big reveal regarding Rokku in the near future. Also, regarding Jessica's Devil Fruit, I remembered something when Byrn brought up her powers. Don't Devil Fruit users know the name of their respective fruits once they've eaten it? I know Brook had no knowledge of his powers, but I feel it still stands to be addressed anyway. In my opinion, it simply feels odd that Jessica wouldn't even know the name of her own Devil Fruit, now that she's taken its powers for herself. Oh, and on the subject of Jessica (sort of,) I think I sensed that something's up with this town. I sort of had a gut feeling it had to do with pirates, since I began thinking much like Jessica had. Guess I'll leave it at that. Felt kind of slow overall, but hey, that's not a bad thing per se. I'm sure you've heard all the cliches regarding the necessity of slow chapters in a story, so I'll spare you that. Now that I think about it, I think Caspian added the most resemblance to a One Piece character, in terms of comedic effect; not to be rude or anything, since in terms of bizarreness and creativity, the entire Obsidian crew shines through. However, as a chapter itself, regardless of details, from beginning to end, it was solid and enjoyable. I liked this chapter, and it's made me eager for more Obsidian Voyage chapters. Nicely done, bro. Congratulations on another job well done.